Flotadores y apuestas
by YumiSebby
Summary: El primer día de vacaciones de verano con sus amigos, Naruto está obsesionado con recrear la foto que ha visto hace unas horas, donde una pareja estaban acurrucados dentro de un flotador en forma de pastel. O en el que Naruto y Sasuke intentan tener algo (demasiada) diversión en un flotador.


**One-shot.**

 **NarutoSasu/SasuNaru**

 **Romance/Humor**

 _Aquí ha llegado el frío, pero como soy tan especial, pues hago un One-shot sobre una tarde de verano que pasarían Naruto y Sasuke si fueran con amigos, y el rubio estuviese obsesionado con recrear un 'momento' que él vio en Instagram horas antes._

 _Advertencia: Demasiado cursi. (Soy yo, ya me conocéis, supongo. O hago todo ultra dramático y todos me odiáis por haceros llorar o romperos el corazón, o hago alto demasiado cursi para el bien de la humanidad y todos me gritáis que os he matado de diabetes ^_^)_

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

El primer día de vacaciones de verano con sus amigos, Naruto está obsesionado con recrear la foto que ha visto hace unas horas, donde una pareja estaban acurrucados dentro de un flotador en forma de pastel.

O en el que Naruto y Sasuke intentan tener algo (demasiada) diversión en un flotador.

* * *

Sus miradas se encuentran y, seguidamente, ambos la desvían para fijarla en el flotador que está prácticamente en el centro de la piscina.

—No vamos a caber los dos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?— Empieza a hablar Sasuke, pero Naruto ya se ha tirado a la piscina. Pueden escuchar la charla de Sakura, Sai, Ino y Shikamaru de fondo, ajenos a Naruto y Sasuke.

—Ya verás que sí, teme. Es un flotador bastante grande. Y quiero ver si la foto de Instagram tiene razón.— A Sasuke nunca le gustó demasiado las redes sociales, eso estaba claro, pero esa que le había dado la absurda idea a Naruto -¿cogerían ambos en un flotador y podrían tomarse una bonito foto de pareja?- era la que más odiaría a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo dos personas piensan que eso es una buena idea?

—Es imposible.—Insiste, pero de igual manera se lanza a la piscina, porque Naruto tiene ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa brillante que destella felicidad en todas las direcciones, que Sasuke no puede decir que no.

—Además, estaremos muy _juntitos._ — Sasuke suspira y sigue nadando.

(...)

Ambos están frente al flotador con forma de rosquilla que Sakura había comprado hace menos de un mes, cuando habían decidido que todos irían a una casa rural por vacaciones de verano.

—Dicen que todo el mundo tiene que sacrificar algo por amor, Sasuke-chan.— Si algo ha aprendido el mayor es que nada bueno viene si Naruto susurra ese apodo tan cursi e idiota. (Excepto si es por la noche y hay largas charlas de por medio, o por el contrario, gemidos y caricias)

—¿Y qué tengo que sacrificar yo?

—Tu dignidad.

Sasuke, el rubio decide, es el primero en meterse dentro del flotador, con su pecho pegado al plástico y en una posición, que tal y como indicaba Naruto, era bastante vergonzosa.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Usuratonkachi? Recuérdamelo, porque ahora mismo tengo bastantes ganas de matarte.— No es hasta que el menor emerge del agua, que puede escuchar la respuesta.

—Porque me quieres mucho, mucho, _mucho_ y eres un gran novio.

—Eso no es suficiente, Dobe. No ah— Pero es Sakura quien los interrumpe, desde el otro lado, tumbada en una hamaca mientras tiene una revista -que seguramente será de Tenten-, y a su vez, de fondo, Gaara, Lee, Temari y Neji empiezan a armar alboroto dentro de la casa gritando " _He ganado" "¡Hes hecho trampas"_ y otras miles de cosas a las que Sasuke solo puede rodar los ojos por su comportamiento de niños pequeños. Aunque si se mira a sí mismo... intentando encajar en un flotador para contentar a su novio...

—Por favor, no _lo hagáis_ en la piscina.

Sasuke no puede responder, porque antes de que se de cuenta, Naruto está picando su pierna con la mano, debajo de agua, como señal de que ¡allá va! en el primer intento de cumplir su objetivo.

(...)

Ellos encajan de alguna manera después del cuarto intento. Y realmente, Sasuke debe admitir, no es incómodo para nada. Quizás porque está relajado, o porque Naruto está totalmente pegado a él, pero sea lo que sea, se siente bien.

Ahí permanecen, con sus brazos presionados juntos, sus pantorrillas totalmente una contra otra, y Naruto descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Tranquilidad y armonía, solo interrumpida sutilmente por el chapoteo que Naruto está haciendo, porque es Naruto y no puede estarse quieto. Pero está bien, y Sasuke deja descansar su cabeza sobre la del menor.

Siempre han encajado y Sasuke tiene claro que siempre lo harán.

(...)

—Te vas a quemar, dobe.— Sasuke susurra, después, Sasuke calcula, de media hora más o menos.

Está medio somnoliento, y cuando levanta su cabeza, se da cuenta de que todos se han ido y solo están ellos dos. Esto es algo bueno de sus amigos, que saben darle su espacio y no los molestan -no la mayoría de veces, de todas formas-. Con un acuerdo no verbal donde saben que a pesar de que Sasuke y Naruto aprecian pasar tiempo con sus amigos, por supuesto, valoran demasiado pasar tiempo juntos, casi unidos por la cadera. Ahora es uno de esos momentos, ambos en un espacio diminuto, medio dormidos y acurrucados en la piscina.

—No lo haré.—Por el susurro de Naruto, Sasuke sabe que él también está medio dormido.— Me puse crema de sol antes de salir de la habitación, ¿recuerdas?— Hay un silencio, y Sasuke asume que Naruto se ha vuelto a dejar caer hacia adelante, pero sigue ahí, mirándolo, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, para decir en un susurro: —Me ayudaste a echármela, ¿no?

—Oh... sí, lo hice.— Sasauke sonríe a la vez que Naruto, ambos dejándose llevar por el recuerdo cuando sus ojos se encuentran, brillantes y pícaros, sumergidos en su propia burbuja.

(..)

Naruto finalmente se duerme, por supuesto, y Sasuke está agradecido de que ellos, literalmente, estén dentro de un flotador. Aunque es comprensible su cansancio, es que él no pudo dormir en todo el trayecto en el coche, porque Naruto se marea, y los dos días anteriores al viaje tampoco descansó demasiado pues los nervios y la anticipación no lo dejaban.

Su brazo se está quedando dormido y el sol está dando con demasiada fuerza en su espalda, y puesto que él tiene la piel más pálida que el menor, Sasuke teme que se quemará, por lo que intenta despertar a Naruto sacudiéndose en su pequeño espacio. No funciona, y es el el chico rubio tiene un sueño profundo.

—Dobe.— Dice finalmente, empujándolo con delicadeza.

Naruto parpadea, al tercer llamado, viéndose desorientado y confuso. Pero su sonrisa aparece cuando ve a Sasuke, para bostezar segundos después.—Hey, Sasuke.— Habla, con voz profunda y ronca, en un tono que estremece el corazón de Sasuke, por lo tierna que es esa imagen y lo enamorado que está de ese idiota de pelo rubio, sonrisa encantadora y ojos en los que podría perderse cualquier día.

Así que, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer, mas que besar a Naruto?

Así que olvida que quizás se queme o que su brazo aún sigue dormido, mientras sus labios se unen con los de Naruto.

(...)

—Si te sigues agarrando a mí de esa forma, teme, nos vamos a volcar al final y caeremos.— Advierte, con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras pasa sus manos por el pelo de Sasuke.

Así que, sin intención de dejar su labor de disfrutar de los labios de Naruto, Sasuke se mueve aún en su pequeño espacio, acercándose incluso más a Naruto, con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del rubio y sus brazos alrededor del cuello, como si de un koala se tratase.

—¿Mejor?—Pero no recibe respuesta, pero los dientes de Naruto tirando de su labio inferior con delicadeza, son la mejor afirmación.

(...)

En algún momento del beso, las manos de Sasuke se pierden en Naruto, de arriba a a abajo. Su espalda, su pecho, su cara, su pelo, todo lo que pueden alcanzar. Y Naruto gime, se estremece y pide por más. Y Sasuke cumple su petición. O eso intenta, pero cuando introduce una mano bajo el bañador, es cuando se inclina demasiado hacia atrás, volcando el flotador y haciendo que ambos cayesen directos al agua.

Naruto emerge primero, riendo y tomando largas respiraciones.

—¡Te dije que nos caeríamos, teme!— Grita, entre risas, mientras apoya sus codos de nuevo en flotador, esta vez por fuera.

Sus caras están muy cerca, y Sasuke corta su risa besándolo del nuevo.

—Es tu culpa, Usuratonkachi. Por tu estúpida idea, y tu estúpida cara adorable.

—Oh, vamos, admite que te ha gustado mi idea y que adoras mi cara.

Sasuke gruñe y Naruto ríe, pero un carraspeo interrumpe el momento, y ambos se dan cuenta de que no estaban solos.

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada!—Naruto grita, doblando sus rodillas hasta que el agua cubre gran parte de sus mejillas, queriéndose esconder.

—Claro, muy sutil, dobe. No ha sonado sospechoso para nada.—No hay nada más que sarcasmo en la voz de Sasuke, claramente.

—Os lo dijimos.—Acusan las chicas, apuntando a Naruto y Sasuke. Seguidamente hay un suspiro general por parte de todos los chicos, salvo de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes están aún más desconcertados, cuando estos le dan a las chicas algo de dinero que no pueden ver exactamente desde su posición en la piscina.—Sabíamos que lo iban a hacer en la piscina.

—¡¿Habéis apostado a que lo haríamos en la piscina?!—Grita Naruto, y Sasuke no está seguro si está sorprendido o molesto. Quizás parte de ambas. Aunque también suena divertido por la situación.

—No que lo _haríais,_ pero sí que definitivamente sí intentarlo.

—Wow.—Dice Sasuke, hablando entre carcajadas.—Aprecio vuestra fe, pero, ¿habéis visto eso?—Grita, aún riendo, con su dedo indicando hacia el flotador.—Demasiado pequeño e incómodo. No gracias. Además, seguro que Naruto prefiere una bañera.

—¡Oye! ¡Teme!— Grita Naruto, con su cara roja, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo en el agua. Después vuelve a salir a flote, apoyándose en el flotador. Sigue caminando hasta salir de la piscina, dejando un rastro mojado a su paso mientras se dirige al interior de la casa.—Os odio. A todos.

Y Sasuke quizás no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero al final no fue una mala idea la de Naruto. Y puede que él no odie _Instagram_ o sus estúpidas fotos tanto como creía, al menos si él puede repetir este día con Naruto.


End file.
